The Way It Should Be
by Erzsebeth Bathory
Summary: "Promise me, Stefan, that when we wake up, we will still be ourselves and whatever happens, we will never be any different from what we are now." This story is my in-verse explanation as to why things got messed up in one particular reality due to a certain "ghost" running about. A follow-up to my previous TVD fanfic, "Forget Them Not." STELENA.


**Disclaimer: **_The Vampire Diaries _is copyright (c) L.J. Smith and all others associated with legal rights.

**Author's note:** I suggest reading "Forget Them Not" and/or having some knowledge of the ghost written TVD books before tackling this fic. I was actually stuck on how to write this one out for the longest time since I started it almost after I finished FTN, but once I heard that our beloved L.J. Smith will continue writing HER version of the story SHE developed but as fanfiction through Amazon (although I will certainly consider what she writes as canon because dammit, TVD will always belong to her, no matter what anybody else says), I was inspired to finish this up. Once again, I poke at the GW books because it's just... NO. That's not our canon characters we love so dearly.

This story is basically my take at an in-verse reason as to why things got messed up story-wise aka for those of us who follow L.J. Smith's canon. It is also a follow-up to "Forget Them Not" which features Bonnie and Zander while Damon is heavily mentioned.

* * *

"The Way It Should Be"

* * *

The three mighty Celestial Guardians who sat together upon the elegantly draped dais spoke to one another as soldiers and attendants stood patiently before them. The triumvirate were none too pleased of what had occurred without their knowledge. Had it not been for a group of mortal realm vampires having resurrected Klaus, which created an earth shattering shock wave of Power that could be felt all the way in the Dark Dimension, they would have been blissfully unaware of any wrong doing. As soon as this occurred, it became very clear that something went horribly wrong, considering Klaus' wicked soul was supposed to be eternally damned in Hell itself. Sage was summoned by the Supreme Judges to seek out the source of this disturbance because having a notorious being escape from the underworld was not something to be taken likely. It took countless days before an answer was at last provided.

It turned out Klaus' remains had not escaped...

At least, not in _this_ reality.

"A rogue guardian was responsible for twisting _that _world," Ryannen stated looking non-too amused with what took place.

"A powerful person to be sure," Susurre commented thoughtfully. "Not as notorious as the Devil himself, but..."

"Now that we know it's a guardian behind this, we can narrow our search for her," Idola said sternly, glowering at nobody in particular. As leader of the three judges, she expected swift action. "Calling herself a 'Ghost Writer' indeed. Just because she thinks she can move about like a ghost and re-write the world to her liking."

"According to the reports," Susurre added, "she started changing reality not much longer after we suited a reality to Elena Gilbert's demands. How frightening to think one of our own could be capable of harboring such Power by herself."

Blonde Ryannen coolly said, "She will be dealt with. We cannot allow her antics to continue. Any reason she may have for causing a twist in time-space is inexcusable."

Idola's green eyes were on the verge of turning black. She was beyond furious. After all, the three of them had god-like powers that came with their high ranks and many responsibilities. None of those powers came easily to them. The three of them earned their way to be where they were today, and to have someone so unabashedly use their powers for their own, selfish purposes was unforgivable.

At last, Idola's eyes reverted back to their natural color, and she proclaimed, "Elena Gilbert and the others will retrain their proper reality, the one _we_ established per her conditions. As for that other reality the ghost guardian created, there is nothing we can do about it. Those versions of Elena and the others will continue living their lives, thinking that is their real world."

Susurre was in agreement and Ryannen remained quiet, but the slight turn of her chin indicated she too agreed. There were certain conditions not even they, the Celestial Court, could bring themselves to meet. Like bringing Damon Salvatore back from the dead, considering all the atrocities he committed; despite the fact that this ghost was able to summon him back without so much as a care in the world. The Celestial Guardians passed judgement onto Elena and to have someone overturn that so haphazardly was not to be taken lightly. This ghost will be hunted down and persecuted to the highest degree. They will be made an example of for all of the Dark Dimension to witness.

For now, all that can be done is to set the proper course back for Elena the _real_ Elena. Two worlds will exist from here on out: the false world that the ghost guardian created, one that consisted of Klaus coming back from the dead, of Elena and Katherine being half sisters, and the Original Werewolves. Then there would be the _real _world where Elena never died, had her guardian powers stripped, Klaus never arrived in Fell's Church, and nothing remained of Damon Salvatore.

"We _will_ put an end to that troublesome ghost," Idola promised.

With a simple wave of her hand and the joined powers of the three women, Ryannen whispered "Awaken back to your real world once more."

* * *

Elena Gilbert gasped and she awoke. It was dark in her room but she felt someone holding her in their arms. Slowly sitting up, she glanced down and saw Stefan was staring up at her curiously.

"Bad dream?" Stefan asked quietly as he reached up and stroked her face with the back of his knuckles.

Blinking, Elena slowly placed her fingertips upon her temples, as if willing the memories of her dream to stay with her. "It was something like that," she admitted lamely. "I swear it was real, though. Me, you, Bonnie, Meredith, and Matt were going to college and Damon was alive! Matt joined this group there and it turned out it was full of vampires bent on bringing back Klaus. Meredith met another hunter-slayer like herself. Bonnie met a boy there who turned out to be a werewolf and he had a pack of wolves he led... and me and Katherine! I learned she and I were half sisters!"

Stefan listened intently to her recollection, and when she mentioned her dream's connection with Katherine, he frowned. "That's impossible," he said gently. "She's centuries old."

"I know, but there was this college professor who knew my parents when they were students at Dalcrest and my mother was actually a guardian..."

She slowly trailed off as she became worried. There was just too much detail to this dream when most people could only remember fragments of what they dreamed of, if anything at all. Why was it so clear to her? Stefan patiently allowed her to mill through her thoughts, knowing he could read her thought but she could no longer read his, not since her powers were taken away. All she had left was the powerful allure of her blood.

Was it a left over ability she had? Or did she actually live another life without even knowing it? It all felt so _real_ yet there were certain moments that made her think otherwise...

"My love," Stefan spoke up as he held her cheek with the palm of his hand. Elena met his thoughtful, sincere gaze and held it with her own. She knew he knew she hadn't been just dreaming. It was something else all together. In _that _world, not only was Damon alive, but he'd gone back to hurting people for blood and while she herself developed more powers, her feelings for Stefan's brother increased in a way that landed them both punishment from the guardians. It was a way to force him to not feed on humans without their willing consent. It was also a selfish way of her to keep Damon connected and keep her love, Stefan. She had _both _brothers to herself. While she was far beyond innocent, that way of having Damon didn't feel right at all to her. Not only that, but the Bonnie of that world claimed that her feelings for Damon were just a long-standing crush. No, no, that was wrong. Elena never liked to admit it, but she knew that those two shared a connection that she and Damon could never have...

"It was us, but then again it wasn't us," Elena finally said as she gradually sank back down to her pillows. She snuggled up against Stefan's chest and sighed wistfully. His fingers were comforting and feather-like as he combed through her blonde hair.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Stefan asked with a hint of uncertainty. Not even he, with all the years he had existed, could offer her a simple answer to what all that was told to him.

Elena closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his chest, holding him close. Soon, she felt his strong arms return the gesture as they held one another in bed.

"Promise me, Stefan," she murmured against his chest, lightly kissing his skin with her lips. "Promise me that when we wake up, we will still be ourselves and whatever happens, we will never be any different from what we are now."


End file.
